Love and HeartBreak
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Santana and Rachel's senior year together.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready for a summer of fun?" Brittany smiled at Santana as they got into her car.

It was finally summer. It had been a long year at McKinley and everyone was ready for a break. Especially Santana. This hadn't been her best year. She had been demoted to the bottom of the pyramid, gotten in two fights, and lost her one true love. She needed these few months off.

"Yeah, definitely ready" Santana smiled her fakest smile.

Santana still loved Brittany. She always would. But, she had to move on. It was obvious that Brittany still had feelings for Artie, and was planning to act on them over the summer. Brittany had went on and on about how she still loved him, not realizing that it was breaking Santana's heart.

"So, what should we do first? We could go to the Lima Bean. Or pop in some Sweet Valley High and get our sweet lady kisses on" Brittany suggested. "I've missed your sweet lady kisses" Brittany giggled, then leaned in to kiss Santana.

"Stop!" Santana shouted, making Brittany jump back.

"What's wrong?"

"You're just using me" Santana said.

"What? Santana, you know that's not true!"

"Yes it is! You're using me because you don't have Artie! You don't even love me" Santana said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Santana of course I love you" Brittany said.

"No you don't. I confessed my love for you, and you blew me off! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done that"

"But I was with Artie, I couldn't just leave him" Brittany said. She could see the pain in Santana's face, and felt horrible. Brittany would never admit it, but she did love Artie more.

Artie was always so nice to her. Unlike Santana who was always pointing out how stupid she was. Brittany didn't want someone like that. Yes, she loved Santana, but not in a romantic way. They were best friends. Nothing more.

"You know what. Forget it. I'll find another ride home" Santana said, getting out of the car. She slammed the door shut and started walking back towards the school.

"Santana!" Brittany called after her, but Santana kept walking.

As soon as Santana opened the door to the school, she started crying. Everything she had kept balled inside came out. She ran down the hallway, but stopped when she heard crying. She wiped her eyes, and looked. Rachel was in the choir room crying. She had the voo-doo doll Santana had made in her hands.

"Crap" Santana whispered. Rachel was not supposed to see that! She couldn't just leave Rachel there crying. They were both in pain. Santana slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Hey" Santana said. Rachel's head shot up.

"Oh. Hello Santana" Rachel said quickly, wiping her eyes. Santana took a seat next to Rachel.

"Why did you make this?" Rachel asked.

"I was mad. We didn't win so I just decided to blame you for it. I'm sorry"

"It's ok. I shouldn't have kissed Finn on stage. He just broke up with me"

"What?" Santana said.

"He still loves Quinn. But I understand. She's very pretty and I'm…not" Rachel wiped her eyes.

"That's not true. You're beautiful" Santana smiled, and Rachel blushed.

"What happened to us? We were best friends in junior high, but when we got here, you just kind of forgot about me"

"I wanted to be popular. Quinn said that in order to be popular, I had to stop hanging out with you. She said you were bad for my reputation" Santana frowned. She really did miss Rachel.

"If I could go back, I would have chosen you over popularity" Santana confessed.

"Really?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"Yes"

Santana and Rachel sat there for a long time, just staring at each other.

"I've missed you" Rachel said.

Santana nodded, and slowly leaned in to kiss Rachel.

"Wait. What about Brittany? I know you two are-"

"Nothing. Me and Brittany are nothing" Santana cut her off.

"What about you? Do you want this?" Santana asked.

"I've wanted this since the sixth grade" Rachel giggled.

Santana leaned in, and kissed Rachel softly. They both smiled when they pulled away.

"Let's get out of here. It's summer" Santana said, grabbing Rachel's hand and squeezing it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rainy Sunday night at Rachel Berry's house. Her dads were out of town, so her girlfriend Santana was over. They were making out on the bed as the rain fell and the Funny Girl soundtrack played in the background. This was a perfect night for Rachel.

Santana pulled away from the kiss, and they both smiled. Neither had them had said it, but they were in love. Something about their relationship just worked, and they were scared that saying I love you would somehow ruin their perfect relationship. Rachel had said those three words to Finn so many times, only to be let down time and time again. And Santana was terrified of saying those words. She had only said them to Brittany, who had blown her off. She was scared that of she said it to Rachel, that she would do the same.

"I'm gonna miss this" Rachel sighed.

"Miss what?" Santana asked, running her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"This. Spending every second of everyday together. I just can't believe school starts tomorrow" Rachel said.

With school starting the next day, Rachel didn't know what would happen to their relationship. Of course Glee Club would accept them, but not the rest of the school. Rachel was ready to come out, but she could tell Santana wasn't, and she respected that. But Rachel was scared that their relationship would have to end because of school and because of what other people would think or say.

"Yeah. School" Santana let out a deep sigh.

Santana wanted nothing more than to walk down those halls hand and hand with Rachel. But she was also scared. Everyone thought Santana was a tough girl and could handle anything. But really, she's as fragile as Rachel. If they walked hand and hand, they would be bullied. Rachel was already bullied a lot, and coming out would just make it worse. Santana didn't want that for her.

"Just do it" Rachel demanded. "Break-up with me"

"What? Why would I do that?" Santana gasped.

"We already get picked on for being in Glee, and being together would just make things worse." Rachel said.

"Rachel. I'm not breaking up with you. I would never break up with you" Santana blushed.

"Me either" Rachel confessed, and kissed Santana softly.

"I love you" Santana whispered keeping her eyes closed, terrified of what Rachel's expression might be. When Rachel didn't say anything, Santana opened her eyes. Rachel had a sweet, innocent smile on her face.

"I love you, too" Rachel said, her heart racing.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to walk down that hallway, holding your hand. And I'm going to be proud to tell everyone that you're my girlfriend" Santana said.

Rachel leaned in to kiss Santana again, but was interrupted by Santana's phone ringing. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. It was her mom. Both of them sat up on the bed and Santana answered the phone.

"Hello? Hi mom. Yeah. Yeah. Ok. Yes, I'll be home soon. At Rachel's. Ok. Bye mom" Santana hung up the phone and looked back at Rachel.

"You haven't told her about us, have you?" Rachel asked.

"I can't. Not yet. She found out about me and Brittany. She was angry and didn't talk to me for a long time. So, I told her it was a phase and that I like boys again" Santana said.

"Do you ever plan on telling her?"

"Yeah. But, not any time soon."

"You know you have to tell her before graduation." Rachel said. They had been planning to move to New York after graduation. But Santana's mom was strict. She wouldn't let Santana apply for Julliard like Rachel. Her mom hated the arts and wanted Santana to be a doctor like her father. If she didn't tell her mom about her and Rachel, she would never be able to go to New York.

"Yeah. I know" Santana said. She was not looking forward to that conversation.

"I'll be right there with you Santana" Rachel said, holding Santana's hand.

Santana smiled. "I know. Thank you"

"I love you Santana"

"I love you too Rachel" Santana said, as they shared another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel pulled into the school parking lot and stopped the car. Her heart was racing and there were butterflies in her stomach. Today was the big day. The day that would change everything. Rachel and Santana were coming out to the entire school! Things were definitely about to change.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to" Rachel asked Santana. She knew Santana was nervous. She hadn't said a word the entire ride.

"I'm scared" Santana spoke up. "Terrified, actually"

"It's ok, Santana. I'm going to be right there beside you, holding your hand" Rachel said with a slight smile. Santana didn't smile. She didn't even look at Rachel. She was scared out of her mind.

"I can't do this" Santana shook her head. She felt like she was about to cry. She just wanted to go home and never come back.

"You _can _do this, Santana. I believe in you. And you have to believe in yourself" Rachel said.

"I want to do this. I really do. But you see how they treat Kurt! I can't go through that. I'm not as strong as people think I am" Santana said, a tear going down her cheek.

"You are strong. And I know you're strong enough to do this. Yes, the way people treat Kurt is scary sometimes, but look how he handles it. You can do that, too. You are a lot stronger than you think you are Santana"

Santana wiped her eyes and looked at Rachel. She smiled and let out a slight laugh. She had on one of her reindeer sweaters. But this one was different. It had an "S" on it. "S" for Santana.

"I love you" Santana said.

"I love you too" Rachel placed her hand on Santana's cheek and kissed her.

"I'm ready" Santana nodded.

Santana and Rachel stepped out of the car. The parking lot was now empty. Rachel let out her hand. Santana looked at her and smiled. She took Rachel's hand, and they walked inside. Everyone immediately stopped and stared.

"Everyone's looking" Santana whispered.

"It's ok, just keep walking" Rachel whispered back. Her nerves were starting to kick in. No one had looked at her like this since the Glee Club performed Push It sophomore year!

They kept walking down the hall, and they kept getting looks. People were starting to whisper about them. And not in a good way. Santana was so tempted to run away. But then she looked at Rachel. She was walking with confidence, not caring what people were saying. That made Santana feel a little more confident.

Rachel and Santana didn't stop walking until they reached the choir room. It was the first Glee Club meeting of the year, and the New Directions were in for a shock.

Everyone in the choir room were talking and laughing and discussing their summer vacation. It was the hallway all over again when Rachel and Santana walked in. Everyone went quiet.

"Oh my god" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

The girls paid the students no attention, and sat down in the front.

"Umm, okay. Let's get started" Mr. Shuester said, who was as shocked as the New Directions.

"Mr. Schue. I already have a song prepared and was wondering if I could do it?" Santana asked, shocking everyone. Including Rachel.

"Yeah. Sure Santana"

Santana smiled and stepped in front of the club.

"This song is for my girlfriend, Rachel" Santana said. She looked around the room. Everyone had confused expressions on their faces. It was making Santana nervous, which was making her not want to do this. But she had to face her fears. Santana nodded at Brad, the piano man, and he started playing.

"It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>This time I'm not leaving without you  
>You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh<br>I'd give anything again to be your baby doll  
>This time I'm not leaving without you<p>

You said sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we  
>Made love the first time and you said to me<p>

Something, something about this place  
>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah something about, baby, you and I"<p>

Santana finished the song, and immediately looked at Rachel. She was crying tears of joy. Rachel got up and hugged Santana in front of everybody.

"I knew you were strong enough" Rachel whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunch time at McKinley, and Santana didn't really know where to sit. Usually she sat with Quinn, Brittany, and the other Cheerios, but they had shunned her since they found out she was dating the "hobbit".

Santana looked around the crowded cafeteria. The Cheerios were out of the question. She wouldn't be caught dead sitting with Artie, Tina, Mike, Lauren, and Puckerman. And there was no way she was sitting with Finn and the other football players. She sighed, thinking she would have to sit by herself. But then she saw Rachel, sitting in the very back by herself. Santana smiled. Rachel usually ate in the bathroom, thanks to the Cheerios. Freshmen year they had thrown food at her and ruined her sweater.

"Hi" Santana smiled, sitting across from Rachel.

"Hey" Rachel smiled back.

Rachel had decided to sit in the cafeteria. She was a senior, which meant that underclassmen wouldn't mess with her. But, she still worried about her Senior classmates. None of the New Directions had been slushied yet, but she had a feeling that she would be the first.

"How's your day been?" Rachel asked.

"Looks. Whispers. And I almost had to go all Lima Heights on a sophomore in gym class" Santana rolled her eyes. The sophomore had whispered "Santana's a dyke" to her friends. Thankfully, Brittany was there to hold Santana back.

"Same here. Everybody around me were whispering about me during Spanish class." Rachel said.

"Do you regret it? Coming out?" Santana asked.

"Of course not! Sure, people are looking and talking, but I find it perfect practice for when I become famous" Rachel said. Santana giggled, and took Rachel's hands into hers.

"I don't regret it either" Santana said.

"Hey guys" They were interrupted by Kurt and Blaine walking up to their table.

"Oh, Hi" Rachel said, letting go of Santana's hands.

"Do you mind if we sit with you guys?" Blaine asked.

"The more the merrier" Santana smiled.

They all just sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. No one knew how to start the conversation. They would look at one another, then quickly look away.

"Ok. I'm just going to break the silence and ask! When did you two happen?" Kurt asked in excitement. Rachel and Santana both blushed.

"I don't know it just….happened, I guess" Santana said.

"Well, you guys are adorable" Blaine smiled.

"Well Well Well. Look at what we have here, boys. The table of queers" The hockey team had come up to them, slushy's in hand. Santana stood up and got directly in the captain's face.

"What did you just call us?" She snapped.

"Santana don't bother. They're not worth it" Blaine said dryly.

"Look boys. It's the newest member of Homo Explosion" the captain said, making the team laugh.

"Hey Berry, you thirsty?" One of the members asked, waving his slushy.

"Don't you dare slushy her!" Santana growled.

"You know what, Lopez? You're right. It wouldn't be fair to only slushy Berry" the captain said.

The whole team slung there cups at the gang. Rachel, Santana, Blaine, and Kurt getting soaked in grape slushy!

"Later, homos" the team laughed and walked away.

The four of them didn't move. They were all in shock. Everyone in the cafeteria were laughing at them, except the other members of the New Directions. Santana wiped the slushy out of her eyes and looked at Rachel, who was now crying and shivering from the cold slushy. She took Rachel's hand and they ran out of the lunch room and into the bathroom.

"We should have never done this! This is all my fault! I'm so stupid!" Rachel said, crying hysterically.

"Rachel. Calm down" Santana said as she started wiping slushy off of Rachel with paper towels.

"I just want this year to be over. I just want to wake up, and be in New York with you" Rachel said.

"Me too. But until then, we have to be strong. We can't let them get to us"

"Why do they hate us so much?" Rachel asked.

"Because we have what everyone wants. Love" Santana said.

Rachel smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"You taste like grape" Rachel said, and they both started laughing.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" Santana smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The first few weeks at McKinley had gone by painfully slow. Rachel and Santana were still getting looks and still getting slushied. They were actually getting used to it all, and were surprised one morning when they didn't get matching slushy facials.

"Principal Figgins got rid of the Big Gulp machine" A hockey player had told them. That had confused the couple and they immediately went to the Glee Club for answers.

"We know the hockey team has been kind of harassing you to with slushy's, so we got Principal Figgins to put an end to the machine" Quinn said.

"So now you two don't have to worry about getting slushied" Finn smiled at them.

"We support you two. One hundred percent" Tina said.

Now, they were in Rachel's room, doing homework and listening to music. Things had calmed down at school, which made them feel a lot more comfortable. They were starting to feel accepted at McKinley.

"Ugh, I hate math" Rachel groaned, looking at Santana. She was reading something that definitely wasn't homework. Rachel moved closer to Santana to see what the book was.

"Julliard?" Rachel titled her head.

"I have something to tell you" Santana said. Rachel looked at her confused.

"I sent an application this morning" Santana smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel cheered, then hugged Santana.

"So, you told your mom about us? What did she say? How was it? Tell me everything!" Rachel said quickly and with excitement.

"I, uh, didn't tell her…"

"But you sent in an application" Rachel said.

"I know. I sent it behind my mother's back"

"Santana!" Rachel said, disappointment in her voice.

"I know I know. I'm just not ready to tell her yet" Santana frowned.

"If you don't tell her about us, than we can't move to New York together"

"I know. I'll tell her….eventually" Santana said with uncertainty.

Santana was terrified to tell her mom about her and Rachel. Compared to her mom, coming out to the school was a piece of cake! Her mother would never accept her. She already didn't like that Santana was in Glee Club. But she had to tell her. Santana and Rachel's future was on the line. She couldn't lose Rachel. She _wouldn't _lose Rachel.

"Why don't we do it tomorrow? After school" Rachel said.

"Tomorrow? Oh no no no no no! I am not ready!"

"Santana, you are ready." Rachel said, and took Santana's hands in her own"

Santana smiled down at their hands like she always did. "They fit perfectly together" She smiled.

"You can do this" Rachel said.

Santana looked back up at Rachel.

"You're right. I can do this. Tomorrow after school, we're telling my parents" Santana said with confidence.

"I love you Santana"

"I love you too. Always"


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to Lima Heights was painfully quiet. Rachel didn't even bother starting up conversation. She knew that Santana was too nervous. She was just sitting in the passenger's seat, looking out of the window.

Rachel was scared for Santana. Her parents were nothing like her two dads, who were pretty much ecstatic when Rachel came out to them. Santana's parents were very strict people. Not to mention religious.

"They would burn me like a witch!" Santana had said to Rachel over the summer.

But, Santana had two secrets to confess. That she was a lesbian, and that she applied to Julliard. Santana had decided to tell both at one sit-in. Rachel wasn't all for it, especially because of the way her parents were. But Rachel had to accept Santana's decisions.

Rachel parked the car and stopped it. She looked over at Santana, who had her eyes closed. She wasn't ready to face reality. Santana looked over at Rachel with a scared expression.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I promise. Everything is going to be fine" Rachel told her.

"Today came so quickly" Santana said.

"Whatever happens in there, just know that I'm here for you"

Santana let out a deep sigh. "Let's go" she smiled.

They got out of the car and walked up the steps. Santana took out her key and opened the door for them.

"Mom! Dad! Can you come here for a sec?" Santana called.

"We're coming" Her dad called from upstairs. Rachel looked at Santana with a comforting smile. Santana smiled back and took her hand in hers.

"What is it Santana?" Her mom asked as they walked down the stairs. Both of her parents froze when they saw Santana holding Rachel's hand.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry" Rachel flashed her million dollar smile.

"What's going on?" Her father demanded.

"Mom. Dad. This is Rachel. My girlfriend" Santana said slowly.

Santana's mom let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, she's a girlfriend. Like Quinn and Tina" her mom said.

"No, mom. She's not a girlfriend like my best friend or something. She's my _girlfriend_. We're dating" Santana explained.

Both of her parents looked disgusted. "Rachel, I think you should leave. We need to have a little talk with our daughter" Mrs. Lopez said.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of her"

"Ok. I'll say it. You're a disgrace! You're a disgrace to this family, and to god. This is a sin Santana! And I will not allow it in my house!" Santana's mom yelled.

"Maria, calm down" Mr. Lopez said.

"Stay out of this, Mark!" she barked back.

"I want you out! I want you out of my house!" she yelled.

"What?" Rachel and Santana both said.

"Out!" She yelled. "Pack up your things, and get out!"

"But mom…"

"No buts!" she yelled.

"Santana, let's just go get your things, my dad's will be fine with you staying with us" Rachel whispered.

"After graduation I'm moving to New York with Rachel! We both applied to Julliard, and her dads are setting us up with an apartment!" Santana said.

"Well don't think that we'll be paying for that!" Her mom said.

"You won't have to. I've saved up a ton of money, and I applied for scholarships!" Santana said with confidence. Feeling like she had beaten the system.

Then, her mother slapped her! Santana fell on the floor, and Rachel screamed.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed. "And never come back" She said with nothing but disgust in her voice, and walked to the kitchen.

"Santana" Rachel kneeled down to her. Santana was crying.

"Go pack up her things. I'll take care of her." Her dad said to Rachel.

Rachel nodded and ran up the stairs.

She found a suitcase in Santana's closet and started packing her close quickly. Who knows what would happen if her mom came back for a round two!

Rachel was almost finished packing, when she saw a familiar picture on Santana's bedside table. It was a picture of them from the eighth grade. Rachel picked it up and smiled. She thought Santana had thrown it away when they stopped being friends.

"You found it" Rachel spun around. It was Santana.

"You didn't throw it out" Rachel said softly.

"Of course not. You were my best friend" Santana smiled.

"How are you?" Rachel asked.

"Ok, I guess. I just can't believe she did that" Santana said. Her dad had calmed her down and she stopped crying. He whispered in her ear that he supported her, and would send her money in New York every two weeks. Her mother on the other hand, was mumbling in Spanish to herself in the kitchen.

"We better go" Santana said, grabbing the suitcase.

Santana took one last look at her room, then closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing gets better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well, it felt something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well, it felt something died_

_'Cause I knew that was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn _

Santana finished the last note and smiled.

"Thanks Brad" She said to the Glee Club's piano man. She was standing on the stage in the auditorium, practicing for Glee Club. She looked around the empty auditorium. She felt powerful on stage. Like she could do anything. This was her dream.

"Great song. A little depressing, though" Brittany said, walking up on stage.

"Britt. What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"I came to talk to you" Brittany smiled her goofy smile.

"You sounded great" she said.

"Thanks. It's Rachel's favorite song" Santana said.

"That's what I came here to talk about"

"Rachel?" Santana asked.

"I heard you're living with her now"

The news of Santana living with Rachel spread like a wild fire. Rachel told Kurt in the hallway, and Jacob Ben Israel was walking by and heard everything. Of course he tweeted it immediately, then put it on his blog. Now everyone knew, and were whispering even more about them. If that was even possible.

"Yes I do. And I heard that you and Artie broke-up" Santana said.

"Yeah, we did. I kind of have my eye on someone else" Brittany said, moving closer to Santana.

"What are you doing?" Santana backed away.

"I'm available now, which means we can be together" Brittany took Santana's hand.

"No!" Santana snatched her hand away. "I'm with Rachel now"

"Oh please! She's just a silly little rebound girl" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"No she's not. She means a lot to me"

"But I mean more to you" Brittany said.

"I love Rachel. And I'm sick of being your second choice! I'm over you" Santana said, and started walking off of the stage. But Brittany grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a kiss.

"Santana?" She quickly pulled away when she heard the familiar voice.

Rachel.

"Rachel! It's not what it looks like!" Santana said quickly.

Rachel face turned red and her eyes filled with tears. "I thought you loved me. After everything we've been through" Rachel shook her head, and ran out of the auditorium!

"Rachel wait!" Santana called after her.

"You did this!" Santana spun around to face Brittany. "This is all your fault!" she yelled, and ran after Rachel.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Santana called.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Rachel said.

"You don't understand. She kissed me!"

"I knew you would hurt me" Rachel said.

"We're done"


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel Berry sighed and went to her usual seat in the back of the cafeteria. The past few days had been terrible. She and Santana had broken up, but Santana was still living at her house! That made dinner very awkward.

She couldn't believe Santana had cheated on her. Was their whole relationship a lie? Was Santana only with Rachel because Brittany didn't want her at the time? Rachel didn't want to believe it, but she had no choice. Rachel had put everything into that relationship. She was in love with Santana. And still was. Santana was her one true love.

Rachel picked at her food, not even bothering to eat. As cliché as it may sound, she was too depressed to eat. She looked around the cafeteria looking for Kurt and Blaine. But she didn't see them. In fact, she didn't see _any _of the Glee Club! That was strange. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen the New Directions all day!

Rachel looked up from her plate when she heard the entire cafeteria whispering. Her mouth dropped open when she saw what everyone was whispering about. The Glee Club (minus Brittany) had entered the cafeteria wearing reindeer sweaters! The girls wearing them as dresses, and the boys wearing them with jeans.

They all stood up on the tables, and looked directly at Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. This is for you" Santana said.

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A centerfold miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, girl you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are... And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_No one compares_

_You stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song... _

Santana hopped off of the table and walked over to Rachel.

"I love you Rachel. I don't want to be with Brittany, I want to be with you. You and only you. You're a lot to lose Rachel, and I don't want to lose you" Santana said.

Rachel wiped her eyes, and stood up.

"Promise me that you will never hurt me again" Rachel said.

"I promise" Santana said, and kissed Rachel.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of senior year flew by. In the blink of an eye, it was time for graduation! Rachel and Santana had both gotten into Julliard, and Rachel's dad had found them a beautiful apartment close to campus. Everything had worked out perfectly, and they couldn't wait to get to New York!

"I can't believe this is happening. We're actually graduating" Rachel said as they put on their make-up in the girls bathroom.

"This is it" Santana smiled at the both of them in the mirror.

"You look beautiful" Rachel said.

"Not as beautiful as you" Santana said, making Rachel blush. They leaned in, and kissed each other softly. When they pulled away, they hugged each other, never wanting to let go.

"I love you" Rachel whispered.

"I love you too" Santana said, and they both pulled away.

"We better get out there" Rachel looked at her watch. "Graduation starts in a few minutes"

"You go. I need to finish my make-up" Santana said. Rachel smiled, squeezed Santana's hand, and left.

Santana turned back to the mirror and starting putting on eyeliner.

"How cute" Brittany said dryly, walking out of a stall.

"Brittany? What the hell? How long have you been in here?" Santana said.

"Long enough" Brittany rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious. You're moving to New York with her?"

"Yes. We leave Tuesday, actually" Santana crossed her arms.

"Why are you doing this Santana? You don't love her. You love me"

"I _used_ to love you" Santana snapped.

"You're just using her. You don't care about her"

"I do care about her! When are you going to realize that I don't love you anymore? I stopped a long time ago!" Santana yelled.

"Whatever, Santana" Brittany rolled her eyes again.

"You know what? I'm done with this conversation. I have a graduation to get to!" Santana said, and pushed past Brittany.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS SANTANA LOPEZ!" Brittany yelled.

Santana turned around. "No I won't" She said, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Crap" she muttered to herself as she looked at her watch. She was late! Santana ran down the hallway and into the auditorium. Mike Chang was already giving his Valedictorian speech! She quietly took her seat, and looked for Rachel. She saw her, and smiled. She had decorated her cap with sparkling gold stars. Santana giggled, and listened to the rest Mike's speech.

When Mike's speech was over, the seniors stood up and waited for their names to be called to get their diploma. Rachel got her diploma, and Santana cheered louder than everyone else, and vice versa.

"Now, singing Do Not Stop All That Believing, by the soft rock band The Journeys, here are the New Directions" Principal Figgins announced to the crowd, getting every name wrong except for New Directions, surprisingly.

All: Da, da, da, da... (Repeated until end of the song)

**Finn**: Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

**Rache**l: Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

**Puck**: A singer in a smoky room

**Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Kurt**: A smell of wine and cheap perfume

**Tina and Artie**: For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

**All**: Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night

**Rachel**: Workin' hard to get my fill

**Kurt**: Everybody wants a thrill

**Kurt and Finn**: Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

**Brittany**: Some will win, some will lose

**Santana, Mike, Mercedes**: Some are born to sing the blues

**Mercedes and Puck**: And oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

**All**: Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people, livin' just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night

**All**: Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people

**DON'T STOP!**

The Glee Club finished and everybody cheered! Even the kids that had tormented them for the past 3 years.

"Congratulations class of 2012!" Principal Figgins said, and all the kids cheered and threw their hats in the air!

Rachel ran over to Santana and hugged her.

"This is it. Our lives start now" Rachel said with excitement.

"I know. And I can't wait" Santana smiled, and they shared a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel's bedroom was all packed up. The room was full of boxes waiting to be put into Rachel's car. The only thing left in her bedroom was the bed. Rachel and Santana were leaving that night. They decided to drive to New York, thinking it would be more fun than taking a plane.

"You ready yet? Your dads said that we should get on the rode by eight" Santana said, walking into Rachel's room. Rachel was looking at her yearbook from sophomore year. She flipped to the Glee Club picture, and sighed.

"I'm going to miss everyone" Rachel frowned.

"Me too" Santana said, taking a seat next to Rachel.

"It's strange. In a way, I thought it would never end" Rachel giggled.

"I guess because we never wanted it to" Santana said.

Rachel closed the yearbook and looked around her pink, empty room. "I can't believe it's actually happening. We're actually going to New York!" Rachel smiled.

"Finally. I'm ready to get out of Lima" Santana said.

"Yeah. So am I" Rachel nodded.

"You should be! You're going to be a star! And I'll be right there with you" Santana said.

"What if my dreams don't come true. What if I'm destined to live a life of Off-Broadway productions?" Rachel said with worry. That was always something that scared her. "What if I'm not good enough"

"You are good enough! You're going to be the star at Julliard, and later, a star on Broadway" Santana said.

"You really think so?" Rachel asked.

"I know so! No one's better than Rachel Berry"

Rachel smiled, and hugged Santana.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The two of them pulled away when they heard a knock on the door. It was Puck.

"Puck!" The two of them said and ran up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I came to talk to you guys about something" He said.

"I heard that you guys got an apartment in New York. I was wondering if I could come. I don't want to be a Lima Loser forever. I want to do something with my life" Noah said.

"We do have an extra bedroom" Rachel said to Santana.

"Fine. You can come. But…. You're driving!" Santana said.

"Driving?"

"We're driving to New York" Rachel beamed.

'I'll drive on one condition. You let me bring someone" Puck said.

"Who?" Santana asked.

"Finn!" Puck called, and Finn walked in. They smiled and took each other's hands.

"You guys are….?"

"Yeah" Finn smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rachel clapped her hands.

"Wait, hold up! When did this happen?" Santana asked.

"About two months ago" Puck smiled.

"Aww!" Rachel and Santana said, making Finn blush.

"Guys, you better get going. You've got a long drive ahead of you" Rachel's dad said. The four of them looked at each other and smiled.

"New York, here we come" Rachel said, and they all headed downstairs and outside to Rachel's Jeep. She had traded in her old car, finding it appropriate for this very situation.

"Have fun! And call us when you get there" Rachel's dads said, and hugged her tightly. Rachel smiled at them, holding back tears.

"Bye" She hugged them again, then got in the car with the others.

Puck started the car, and they pulled off into the night.

Rachel rested her head on Santana's shoulder in the backseat, and Santana put a blanket on them.

"Have you heard anything from your parents?" Rachel asked.

"My dad. He's going to send us money in a few weeks"

"What about your mom?"

"No" Santana sighed. She hadn't talked to her mom since the day she came out to them. She had talked to her dad numerous times, and had gotten closer than ever to him. Santana would probably never speak to her mom again, and she knew that. She didn't want to talk to her if she didn't except her, something her mom would probably never do.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said.

"Don't be"

"I'm going to take a nap" Rachel yawned and closed her eyes.

Santana looked out of the window and into the night.

"Goodbye, Lima" She whispered to herself, and closed her eyes , as well.

_The end._


End file.
